Falling for a Flirt
by Crystal Saturn
Summary: Serena felt confused when Darien told her how he felt about her. With the help of Mina, Serena undergoes a temporary transformation into a sexy, seductive temptress. Mature Readers. Adult Situations. No intercourse. COMPLETED
1. A Confession?

Hi everyone. I'm sorry it's taken so long to finish this one. Originally this was just one looooong one-shot fic. But then, a couple years ago I thought I might update it and revise it, putting it into chapters. Unfortunately while I was in the process of doing so, I lost the chapters of this story and I was stuck with a semi posted story. I've been looking for it ever since but alas, I haven't been able to find it. I've been in fiction limbo these past few months wondering if I should simply remove this fic or try to continue from where I left off. I finally came up with a solution after re-reading this story again and cringing at how ironically pathetic the plotline was… I've decided to totally and completely re-vamp the story. That's right. I will be completely changing most of this story and it's plot line. So I hope you like it.

Thank you all so much for having so much patience with me. This is for all you dirty minded kiddies out there!

**_IMPORTANT:_** This contains sexual situations and sexual references… if you're not old enough then you're legally not allowed to be reading this (although I'm not even allowed to be reading this either… and I wrote it!) so after that note: Read at your own will… I mean risk.

* * *

**Title:** Falling for a Flirt  
**Author:** Crystal Saturn  
**Rated:** M  
**Chapter:** 1- A Confession?

Darien sighed as he lay on his bed, arms wrapped around his dream girl. She stirred slightly beneath him while Darien leaned over and kissed her forehead. She was asleep.

"I've got you now, Serena. You're all mine..." He sighed again, brushing her slightly rosy coloured cheeks lightly with the back of his hand.

"No... Dar... wrong. I got you...you're all MINE..." Serena mumbled in her sleep, "You've... always... been... mine" Serena whispered in her sleep once more. Darien thought to himself

'Hmm... she's right!' He thought about how hard it had been to get Serena to admit that she loved him.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

"Just tell her already!" Andrew, Darien's best friend, nudged Darien on. "Come on Daz, you can't keep it from her forever! You have to tell her some time and it might as well be sooner rather than later! I mean, cause then you guy's can finally go out." Andrew smiled as he refilled Darien's coffee cup and sat down beside him.

"I don't know..." Darien looked meaningfully into his coffee cup as if it was going to help him in some way.

"Come on Daz! If you don't do it today, then you'll probably never do it!" Andrew said, which was partially true. Darien sighed deeply.

"You've got a point." He said stubbornly, frowning at how Andrew was always right.

"Well?" He asked, turning his head to his blond buddy.

"Well what?" Andrew asked confused.

"Well, what do I say? I can't just go up to her and say 'Hi Serena! I'm head over heels and madly in love with you even though you hate my guts. The reason why I was being a jerk to you all these times was to hide my true feelings for you and to get your undivided attention." Darien said in a sarcastic bubbly voice.

"I don't see why you can't say that." Andrew scratched his head. Darien glared at his best friend, giving him a strange look. A smile then embraced Andrew's lips as he chuckled and grinned sheepishly. Darien groaned loudly.

"What do I dooooo?" Darien banged his head on the counter, next to his cup of coffee.

"Not that, for a start. Hey, don't look now but she just came in." Andrew warned pretending to wipe down the counter once more. Not taking Andrew's advice, Darien's head swung around to see the blonde schoolgirl come in by herself. She walked towards the counter and Darien's heart went into overdrive. Serena stopped right behind him.

"Hey Andy! Can I please have a chocolate milkshake?" Serena asked politely, yet still cheery

"Sure Sere, coming right up!" Andrew said and winked at Darien. Darien spun around on his stool to face Serena.

"Why hello Meatball Head! How was your day?" Darien asked, rather calmly and smoothly, though his heart was pounding in his ears and his brain was sending mixed messages to every part of his body. At that moment Andrew came out with Serena's milkshake before leaving to 'wash up'.

"My day was just FINE until I saw YOU here! You're such a JERK!" Serena slurped away at her milkshake, a slight frown embracing her features.

"You know, you're right. I'm sorry." Darien turned around and drew a sip of his coffee.

"Oooh! You're the BIGGEST... Wait! WHAT?" Serena leaned over on the counter, ready for another one of their infamous name calling sessions which usually ended up with Serena storming off out of the arcade leaving Darien satisfied with himself.

'Was it just me, or did he call himself a jerk and apologize?' Serena thought to herself in disbelief.

"I said, you're right, I am a jerk to you and for that, I'm sorry." He said sincerely, momentarily looking Serena in the eyes before letting his gaze fall back upon his coffee.

After a few moments of silence, Darien turned his head to see the expression on Serena's face and chuckled. She continued to stare directly at him in awe.

"What?" Darien finally broke the silence.

"I'm just waiting for you to throw it back at my face and laugh at me for believing you were actually nice to me for once…" Serena continued to stare. Just then, a series of beeps could be heard coming from Serena's bag. "Oh my gosh... tell Andrew that I had to go... emergency!" Serena said, taking one more sip of her Chocolate milkshake.

"Wait Serena I-" Darien began but was interrupted.

"Byyee!" Serena smiled and waved. She ran towards the arcade doors. Darien felt his heart skip a beat. She'd never smiled to him before. That smile would forever be imprinted in his mind. But then reality struck and his heart began to slowly sink from where it had previously been beating out of control near his throat, down to the pit of his stomach. He didn't tell her.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go chase after her!' Andrew smiled, leaning against the 'employer's only' doorway, drying a Sundae glass. Darien took one look at his best friend and bolted out the door glass doors of the arcade.

"Serena! Wait up!" Darien ran after the girl who abruptly stopped and turned around to face him, almost tripping over in the process. When Darien finally caught up to her he stood in front of her, nervous as ever. He didn't know what to say although he had planned this moment in his mind for what seemed like every moment of every day. Serena looked up at him, eyeing the tall man strangely.

"Serena, I HAVE to tell you something before I go totally crazy." Darien paused. His mind telling him he was about to lose the remainder of his sanity soon. And his heart was pounding in his chest cavity. He was almost certain she was able to see it pulsate under his shirt and jacket.

"What is it Darien?" She looked up at him and he froze.

* * *

End of Chapter. Please Review! Thanks heaps and be sure to check out some of my other stories.

**_Crystal Saturn_**


	2. The Plan

Welcome to Chapter 2! Just reminding everyone that this is a Mature Fic.

**_Thanks To: _**Lady Lightning, Silly Princess, Hilderz, HeLeNa, evil, Moriko, Chibi-Crysti, Cassie17, moon-bunnie, Moonbunny67, MoonPrincess568 **_and_** Moonmoore **_for your wonderful reviews!_**

**REMINDER:** This is a modified, re-written version of Falling For a Flirt. It is written STRICTLY for MATURE READERS. If you would like a romantic PG or General Rated Romance story, check out my other recent stories "Ski Bunny Blues", "Mystery Girl" or "The Jinxed Journey"

* * *

**Title:** Falling for a Flirt  
**Author:** Crystal Saturn  
**Rated:** M  
**Chapter:** 2- The Plan

Serena looked at him, her eyes begging him to continue.

"I know you're in a hurry so I'll make it quick." He took a step closer so he was right in front of her. "I don't really know how to say this, but... I guess I'll just cut to the chase… Serena, I really like you." Darien paused for Serena's reaction.

"I...I honestly don't know what to say..." Serena stammered, not moving at all, her eyes searched his.

"Then don't say anything..." Darien caressed her cheek with the back of his hand before dropping his hand to her shoulder and leaning over to kiss her cheek ever so lightly. Serena breath caught at the back of her throat as he pulled away. She felt so tingly and cozy. Serena blushed profusely as Darien smiled slightly, dropped his hand from her shoulder and turned around to walk back to the arcade. Serena immediately felt cold when Darien let go of her shoulder but the scouts needed her. She turned around and ran to the park. Darien walked back into the arcade, sighing, deep in thought.

'That was not the reply that I expected. Then again, I was hoping she would jump on me and shower me with kisses' Darien frowned. 'Well at least she didn't laugh at me either.'

"So how'd it go?" Andrew asked as Darien plonked himself back on his stool. "Did you tell her?" He asked anxiously.

"Yes I did." Darien groaned

"Really? What did she say?" Andrew said, quite inquisitively yet curiously. He never thought that Darien would have it in him to actually tell her how he felt for the girl.

"She said that she didn't know what to say." Darien groaned again, slapping his head with his hand. "I knew I shouldn't have told her! I bet she thinks I'm a psychotic moron with no life!" Darien whined immaturely. "What makes it worse is that I KISSED HER!" He hit himself over the head again.

"You what?" Andrew was astonished. He didn't even think that Darien had the guts to tell her let alone KISS HER!

"It was only a light one... on the cheek." Darien blushed bright red as he remembered.

"She's got it in for you!" Andrew grinned, flashing his pearly whites.

"Or she thinks I'm a loser." Darien mumbled.

"Well there's only one way to find out..." Andrew chirped.

"How?" Darien asked, curiously. "I'm not going to ask her!" Darien frowned, crossing his arms.

"No no... there's an easier way... just see how she acts when she sees you. Come here at 11:30 tomorrow." Andrew advised. Serena would be there, since it was a Saturday. 'Ah, those two are gonna get married some day, I can just feel it!' Just then, Darien felt a strong pain in the pit of his stomach and he knew that something was wrong.

'She needs me…' he thought to himself, "Well, Drew, thanks for the coffee but I really have to get a move on now..." Darien smiled warmly before walking out of the arcade casually and calmly, only to break into a full blown sprint, transforming on the way to the park.

He stood on a tree branch and watched Sailormoon from a distance. He sighed, running a hand through his jet-black hair.

'What am I going to do about you?' Darien thought in his mind, looking at Sailormoon. He had had a crush on her ever since the first time he saved her. Then again, he had had a crush on Serena since the first time they crashed into each other. 'Aww man! Am I screwed or what!' He thought to himself. "This can NOT be happening!" He shook his head slightly. His thoughts were interrupted as a horrified shriek filled the air and Tuxedo Mask (Darien) realized that Sailormoon was in trouble. He pulled a rose from thin air and hurled it towards the menacing monster.

"Tuxedo Mask..." Sailormoon breathed, but it wasn't her usual dreamy voice. She sounded more... distant in some sense. This confused him even more. Something seemed to be bothering Sailormoon and occupying her thoughts.

'Does she know?' he asked himself.

"Quick Sailormoon!" He reminded, signaling that the monster was getting back on its feet.

"Right!" Sailormoon nodded. The monster was vanquished and she turned her head to Tuxedo Mask to see that he had silently disappeared into the fading sunlight. She sighed heavily with exhaustion. "What do I do now?" She asked no one in particular.

She had always had a MAJOR crush on Tuxedo Mask ever since he first saved her, but on the other hand, she had always thought that Darien was a hunk, ever since they first crashed into each other. She couldn't stop thinking about the kiss that he had given her just half an hour ago. It was so soft, so sweet, it made her think about Darien and she tried to find some way of fitting him into her life. Where did Darien stand? Where did he fit into the equation?

'One moment, he's calling me a Meatball Head, the next moment he's apologizing and the next moment he kissed me! I will never truly understand that guy!' Sailormoon thought to herself as she de-transformed back into Serena and left the Scouts to go home and think about things. She walked home slowly...thinking to herself. 'WHAT SHOULD I DO? WHAT SHOULD I DO?' She panicked.

"I need some time..." She said to herself. "I need to find out how I REALLY feel about Darien. I need to find out how he really feels for me too, but I can't keep him waiting forever…" Serena sighed as she opened the door to her house, finding no one home. She ran upstairs to her bedroom and fell backwards onto her bed. Every time she closed her eyes she would remember how gentle 'His' lips were. She didn't want to say his name in fear that once she said it she would never stop. The way it just rolled off her tongue... it just sounded so romantic! Then, there was the other side of him... the annoying, egotistical, conceited jerk. She sighed.

"I just need to stall him, but how?" Serena asked herself as she flipped her T.V on. She flicked through the channels briefly sighing. She just couldn't get him off her mind. She decided to pick the phone up and ask the 'Princess of Love', Mina.

"Hello?" Mina picked up.

"Hey Mina…" Serena sighed.

"Hey girl! What's up? You sound bothered." Mina asked.

"Yeah well, I've got a bunch of guy problems right now." Serena sighed again, frowning this time.

"Really? Spill!" Mina giggled anxiously, ready and waiting to help.

"Well, umm... you know how I ABSOLUTELY HATE Darien?" Serena bit the corner of her bottom lip nervously.

"Yeaaahhh... ya know, you shouldn't let him get to you, just slap him or something if he teases you." Mina said simply.

"No, no... Mina... listen. Well, I thought that he hated me as well, but-" Serena was then interrupted

"OH MY! You're not saying what i think you're saying are you! DARIEN LIKES YOU! HOW DO YOU KNOW! DID HE TELL YOU? OMIGOD OMIGOD OMIGOD OMIGOD OMIGOD!" Mina exclaimed ecstatically as she jumped up and down on her bed. "I always knew that he had a 'thing' for you! So what did you say?" Mina asked, claming down a little. "You didn't tell him you hated his guts did you?"

"Mina Mina Mina! Slow down! He told me and then..." Serena sighed "He... He... um... He... Kind of... kissed me."

"AWWW! WHAT A SWEETIE!" Mina squealed, over excited.

"I just told him that I didn't know what to say! I'm so confused Mina!" Serena wailed loudly into the phone.

"Ohhh…" Mina gave a sigh of sympathy, "Wait, what about cape boy? I thought you sounded a little different when he came this afternoon." Mina asked, inquiring about Tuxedo Mask.

"Exactly! I think I still like him, but I just don't feel the same when I see him. I don't feel the rush any more. I thought that I hated Darien... absolutely HATED him, but I...I don't know anymore Mina! I'm really confused! I need some time but I don't want to avoid him because he might think that I hate him! I'm not sure if he really likes me or is just playing. Oh Mina! What do I do!" Serena asked getting teary-eyed.

"Hmm..." Mina said thoughtfully. "You want to know how you feel about him but you don't want to let him go..." She said, thinking.

"I just need a few days Mina, not 5 years! He's not asking me to marry him!" Serena said sarcastically.

'Hmm... she's thinking about them getting married already! She has got it BAD for him!' Mina smiled to herself. 'I always knew they liked each other but I never thought that it was THIS much!'

"Well why don't you flirt around with him for a few days, ya know... just act really sexy in front of him. Trust me... you ADORE him! I can tell that you think he's a total babe by the look in your eyes when you fight, and your change of attitude whenever you see him. You just need to realize that for yourself. So just bump into him more often, smile, flutter your eyelashes, and you'll realize you're feelings for him. Besides it'll be a change of atmosphere for the both of you. It'd be nice to get away from the whole fighting arena and who knows, you might just have a little fun." Mina giggled.

"Hmm…" Serena thought to herself.

"And also..." Mina added thoughtfully "When you flirt with him you'll be able to see how he reacts to you acting differently. So in a way, you'll be checking out if his feelings are really true!"

"Hmm... that doesn't sound like a bad idea Mina! Thank you sooooooooooooo much!" Serena said, relieved.

"Any time! So are we still up for that shopping spree tomorrow?" Mina asked her blonde friend enthusiastically.

"Yeah! Sure! Um so we meet up at the Crown at 11:45?" Serena asked making sure she got the place and time right.

"Yep! And don't forget to lighten up a little, girl! Ya never know when Mr. You-Know-Who is right around the corner. Hehe!" Mina reminded. Serena smiled,

"Yep! Definitely!" Serena said, already starting to lighten up. She knew that she would find out her TRUE feelings very soon. She was confused but somewhere in the back of her mind she had a feeling that she knew Darien was more than just another hunk.

* * *

Hope you liked it, Please review!

_**Crystal Saturn**_


	3. Plan Goes Into Action

Welcome to chapter 3! Thanks for reading… please review!

**Thanks to: **unicornlover888, Abinikai, Pamela, Serenity4ever, mencar. no i am not a boy, disilluzional88, Elementalmoon, sailorceb, Moon-Daisuke, CharmedSerenity3, Cece14, animix-chix, rockfreak2003, MoonPrincess568, emmastarz **_and_** tlockheart2

**REMINDER:** This is a modified, re-written version of Falling For a Flirt. It is written STRICTLY for MATURE READERS. If you would like a romantic PG or General Rated Romance story, check out my other recent stories "Ski Bunny Blues", "Mystery Girl" or "The Jinxed Journey"

* * *

**Title:** Falling For A Flirt  
**Author:** Crystal Saturn  
**Rating:** M  
**Chapter:** 3- Plan Goes Into Action

**_The Next Morning_**

_**:SERENA:**_

Serena was awake, bright and early… well early for a weekend. Ok, maybe 10:30 was a bit late but it was early for Serena. She sat on her bed for 15 minutes wondering what to wear and then spent another 30 minutes trying things on and mix & matching. She finally decided what to wear and hopped into the shower.

She came out 15 minutes later and looked at herself in the full-length mirror. She quickly brushed her hair and put it up in her unique style. She had simple pink eye shadow on and pink lipstick that was the same color as her lips but a bit darker and pinker. She wore a white tank top with the word "Angel" in blue glitter across the middle and a clingy pink skirt that was no longer than her Sailor Scout fuku. She twirled around and looked at the time. It read '11:44am'

"Oh no! I'm Late! WAAAAAHH!" Serena wailed as she grabbed her purse and shoved it into her Pink handbag. (AN- You'd think she was Barbie or something! She's got EVERYTHING in pink!)

* * *

_**:DARIEN:**_

Darien woke up bright and early, as usual. He put his pants on and his runners and proceeded for his daily morning run. He ran for at least an hour before heading back home to take a shower. He was still quite tired, hardly being able to sleep last night because he was too nervous about today. He sighed and took a very long shower. He walked out wearing a towel and walked into his room to find something to wear. He decided to wear a black shirt and dark blue jeans.

'Hmm… how about that? The casual look.' Darien said, looking at himself in the mirror before he walked into the kitchen and grabbed a red apple.

He slumped on the couch, leaning on his left elbow, with his long legs hanging off the armrest. He turned the T.V on to the news to catch up on what was happening in today's world. He finished eating his apple and shot the core into the bin successfully before returning his attention to the television screen ahead of him. Watching the news he soon got bored but couldn't be bothered doing anything about it and soon found himself drifting asleep.

He woke up a few hours later to the sound of the television blaring away at him. He had fallen asleep on the remote control and managed to turn the volume of the T.V up with his elbow. He winced as the light filtered through the windows and into his eyes.

"Aww man! What's the time?" Darien thought to himself as the clock read "11:20 am" Darien got up, turned the T.V off and stretched.

He brushed his hair back, took a book from his coffee table and headed to the arcade. He casually strolled in with the book comfortably tucked under his arm.

"Hey Darien!" Andrew beamed.

"Hey Drew!" Darien replied, taking a seat in the corner booth. Andrew poured Darien his usual coffee

"Any minute now…" Andrew said quietly while Darien opened his book and began to study.

The doors then opened and a blonde girl walked in. She sat down in the booth closest to the door. Darien's eyes glanced past her briefly.

"Hey Mina!" Andrew smiled warmly, walking over to where the blonde girl sat.

"Oh hi Andy!" Mina looked at Andrew and glanced at Darien, next to him.

Her smile turned into a broad grin. Mina ordered two strawberry milkshakes, two burgers and fries. Just as Andrew came out with the orders, The arcade doors slid open again. Darien dropped his book at what he saw. It was Serena, and she was GORGEOUS. Serena noticed Darien in the corner booth, his mouth wide open. She gave him an innocent smile and winked just before she slowly walked over to where Mina was sitting.

'Does she realize how short her skirt actually is?' Darien thought to himself, his mouth still gaping open

"Darien, Darien, Darien!" Andrew shook his head "You've fallen, HARD!" he said as he physically closed his best friend's mouth. "Hey! Daz!" Andrew repeated a little louder clicking his fingers in front of Darien.

'She's so beautiful!' Darien kept saying over and over again in his head.

The two blonde girls looked over at the Dazed Darien and giggled. Serena smiled and gave a little wave. Darien blushed profusely and looked back down at his physics book. He took his cup of coffee and lifted it towards his mouth. He was about to take a sip when he looked up to see Serena licking her lips before taking a bite of her burger. Darien was then reminded of yesterday, when he kissed her on the cheek. He opened his eyes and had a sudden urge to kiss her lips. Serena took a glance at him again. She blushed slightly.

'He's so cute like that!' Serena thought to herself. She said as she took another bite of her burger. A few minutes later, the two blonde girls had finished their meals and were about to leave. Serena stood up and bent her arms back to stretch. She then clasped her hands together and stretched them above her head, knowing that Darien would most likely be staring at her again. She smiled to herself. Just to make sure he was watching her, She sighed loudly. They both stepped out of the booth and Mina smiled.

'That's it girl!' She thought to herself.

"Lover-boy's drooling all over you again…" Mina nudged and sure enough, Darien was staring at her again with his mouth wiiiide open. When Serena looked over at him, he blushed and turned back to his book. Serena smiled as she turned to Mina,

"Wait right here." Serena told Mina as she turned around and slowly walked over to where Darien was trying his hardest to concentrate on his physics book.

Serena walked up to him and he frowned as his heart pounded in his ears. She leaned over and Darien did not dare move. Serena's breath danced across the sensitive skin of Darien's neck.

"I'll see you this afternoon." She purred softly into his ear sending shocks up and down his spine. She withdrew slowly and frowned a little. Serena then reached out her index finger and wiped the little smudge of fluid from the top of Darien's top lip (AN- Think of a milk mustache from those 'got milk' adds but not that much) and brought it to her mouth.

"Mmm… Coffee." Serena smiled then winked before she turned around and smoothly walked out of the arcade with Mina.

* * *

So how was it? Please review! Did you like it? It gets raunchier soon…

**_Crystal Saturn_**


	4. Intruder

Here's Chapter 4 completed!

**Thanks to: **CharmedSerenity3, Lunetta-Chan, Moon-Daisuke, Serenity4ever, rockfreak2003, magenta-potter, Ocean-Poweress, Starlit Warrior, samsonite, JP, Rose Zen, ra, Red-Rose18, Usagi no Megami, Eternal Moon Power, Serena and Darien7, SilentAngel101, sailorserena141 **_and_** BlAcKfIrE889

**REMINDER:** This is a modified, re-written version of Falling For a Flirt. It is written STRICTLY for MATURE READERS. If you would like a romantic PG or General Rated Romance story, check out my other recent stories "Ski Bunny Blues", "Mystery Girl" or "The Jinxed Journey"

* * *

**Title:** Falling For A Flirt  
**Author:** Crystal Saturn  
**Rating:** M  
**Chapter:**4- Intruder

**:Serena:**

When they were out of sight of the arcade, both blonde girls burst out into a laughing fit, Serena blushing profusely.

" I've never done anything like that in my life! I CAN'T BELIEVE I JUST DID THAT!" Serena cried out aloud as she and Mina giggled towards the mall.

"Neither can I! Serena, you know what that means don't you?" Mina asked. The giggles slowly faded away.

"Umm… no, not really. What are you talking about?" Serena asked, curiously.

"You've fallen MADLY IN LUUUURRRVVEE!" Mina giggled childishly, waiting for Serena to hit her or say something back. But Serena just sighed deeply, looking up at the sky.

"I guess I have…" She said dreamily, the taste of coffee still lingered in her mouth and made her heart beat faster. The two girls both broke out giggling again.

**:Darien: **

"WHAT WAS ALL THAT?" Andrew asked, quite confused and just as shocked as Darien. Darien opened his mouth to speak but all that he could manage was a tiny squeak.

"Yeah! That's what I thought!" Andrew blinked a few times. "Was that Serena?" He asked rubbing his eyes.

"Y…" Darien squeaked again and cleared his throat. "Yeah…" He said quietly, still staring at where Serena had been standing just a few minutes ago.

"I KNEW IT!" Andrew shouted jumping .up and down excitedly.

"What?" Darien asked, trying to cover his embarrassment.

"She's got it in for you! She's totally mad about you man!" Andrew grinned broadly.

Darien thought in silence. The kiss floated into mind, then the little 'coffee' incident.

"What a little flirt!" Andrew smiled and shook his head. "That sly minx!"

"Huh?" Darien asked, finally breaking his trance.

"Don't tell me you didn't notice how she was flirting with you man!" Andrew said

"Yeah…" Darien said quietly again.

"Ha- the girl finally took my advice." Andrew smiled as he wiped a tray down.

"What advice? You gave her advice?" Darien got up from his booth and walked over to the counter where Andrew was. Andrew chuckled nervously.

"Hehe… well I might as well tell you now." Andrew leaned down against the counter. "Serena's had a crush on you for a loooong time now. Just about as long as you've had a crush on her." Andrew admitted

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Darien whined.

"Well, I just thought that you two would've known already." Andrew lied. "Besides, she told me not to tell anyone. Now you wouldn't like it if I told her all of your secrets, like the one where you got drunk at a party and YOU were the guy shouting out "You're beautiful" outside her house at 2 in the morning. And the one where you fell into the fountain at the park cause you thought you saw her on your morning jog. And the time you were staying at my place and you were sleep talking, saying 'Serena… Serena…' and kissing your pillow." Andrew made kissy faces and 'mwa mwa' noises. "And all the times you 'accidentally on purpose' run into her. And…"

"OK OK ANDREW! I GET THE POINT!" Darien said hiding his face in embarrassment. 'He actually remembered that incident at his apartment?' Darien cringed. Andrew had taken a photo of him, burying is face into the pillow making a kissy face and made a couple thousand copies.

Darien had a copy at home.

* * *

**:That Afternoon: **

Darien strolled back into the Crown.

"Hey again Dar!" Andrew waved.

"Hi" Darien gave one of his Tuxedo Mask salutes.

He sighed and casually walked over to the glass box with the words "The Claw" written in neon lights, over near the counter. He calmly brushed his hair back as he pulled a token out of his pocket and placed it into the machine. He spotted his target and moved the metal claw with precise accuracy and experience. He pressed the red button and the claw lowered.

"Come on, that's it! Almost got it!" The claw wrapped around the plush toy of Tuxedo Mask. The toy moved slightly but the claw did not grasp it. "Aww Rats!" Darien cursed.

"Darien, why do you always try for that one?" Andrew leaned against the game

"I don't know." Darien thought. "I like his cape I guess…" Darien half lied as he placed another token into the machine.

All the noise of the arcade blocked the sound of the arcade doors sliding open. Two blonde girls stepped in, their hands clasping heaps and heaps of bags. They placed their bags under the table in a booth.

"Look, there's Darien." Mina pointed out.

Serena smiled as they both walked up behind him silently.

"Well, fancy seeing you again Mr. Chiba…" Serena breathed across Darien's neck.

That startled him into pressing the red button too early and the claw lowered, grabbing onto the pink bunny next to the Tuxedo Mask plush toy instead. Darien spun around.

"Hello Meatball Head!" Darien grinned, not noticing the claw pick up the pink bunny.

"Oh!" Serena pouted before lightly hitting Darien's chest. She then gasped. "Darien, Look!" She pointed to the game.

Darien turned around to see that the claw had picked up the pink bunny and strangely enough, a corner of the cape of the plush tuxedo toy got trapped between the pink bunny and the claw, lifting it with the bunny. The claw moved and dropped the toys in the collection compartment. He leaned over to retrieve his prize and turned around, grinning.

"Here ya go." Darien handed the two soft toys over to the astounded blonde meatball headed girl standing just behind him.

"What? Are you sure?" Serena asked.

"Yeah, sure. I don't collect plush toys." Darien chuckled. Serena blushed slightly as she held the toys close to her chest and cuddled them. Serena dragged Darien to her booth and sat down. Andrew and Mina soon followed, smiling.

"Thank you." Serena hugged Darien lightly while she admired her gift.

Andrew and Mina sat down across the table and to them, Darien and Serena looked incredibly cozy and adorable together.

"Ok- so what would you guys like?" Andrew asked standing up again.

"The usual." The other three said in unison.

"Alright then!" Andrew smiled as he turned around.

Just then Serena held Darien's shoulder down lower and whispered something into is ear. His cheeks flushed bright red and Serena let go of Darien's shoulder. Andrew returned with 2 chocolate shakes, 2 burgers, a coffee and a chocolate muffin to see Serena playfully leaning up against Darien's frame.

"Uh, Andy, can we use the employees room for a sec? I really need to talk to Darien about something." Serena asked sweetly.

"Sure… go ahead." Andrew scratched is head and looked at Darien, who looked almost half as confused as Mina did.

"Thanks!" Serena smiled innocently as she took Darien by the hand and dragged him to the door that read 'employees only'. As they entered, Serena quickly shut the door behind her and turned around to face Darien. A light pink hue stained Serena's cheeks.

* * *

I hoped you liked that. The next chapter will be out in a weeks time and it's rather… sexual. Please Review!

Crystal Saturn


	5. Ooh La La

Thank you all for reading- surprisingly I got 25 hits to every review… so where are all these non-reviewers huh?

**_Thanks To:_** cassandrare2001, usagi2005, xblindinglightx, KatiaBaby00 **_and_** Luna Eesha

Yes it gets a little steamier in this chapter- no there is no intercourse in this story- yes this is the second last chapter.

* * *

**Title:** Falling For A Flirt  
**Author:** Crystal Saturn  
**Rating:** M  
**Chapter:** 5- Ooh La La

"What's this all about?" Darien raised an eyebrow curiously. Serena smiled playfully and walked right up to Darien.

"Well… I was thinking about that kiss you gave me yesterday…" She slowly slid her hands under his coat, feeling the warmth of his chest under the material of his shirt. She gazed up into his eyes seductively and watched as he bit his bottom lip nervously. "I just wanted to tell you…" Slowly, she pressed her body up against his, leaning up against him. "…I thoroughly enjoyed it." She whispered as she spoke, making sure he could feel her hot breath up against the delicate skin of his neck. Darien muffled a groan.

"Serena… don't…" He warned. His voice sounded uncertain as he struggled to keep control of himself. She continued to slide her hands across his chest. The touch of her fingertips across his chest sent tantalizing shivers across his body and he groaned once more before pushing her away and holding her by the shoulders. He looked directly in her eyes. "Don't." He warned once again, his voice dangerously low. A mischievous look sparkled in Serena's eyes. She knew she was driving him insane and she liked it.

"Ohh… but Darien dearest…" She smiled innocently and leaned in closer to whisper in his ear once again. "What if I want to." She challenged his authority and lightly brushed her lips against his neck. Darien closed his eyes and groaned once more. The temptation was much too strong to resist and in a moment of weakness, he wrapped his arms around Serena's waist and brought her closer to his body. She gasped as she felt his lips against her neck, sucking and kissing passionately. Her hands slid up his chest and around his neck. There, she let her fingers caress and massage the nape of his neck. Serena smiled wickedly to herself, but just as it could get any better, the door swung open. She panicked and pushed herself away from Darien. They both lowered their heads and looked around innocently.

"What's going on here?" Andrew stood at the doorway, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing!" Darien looked over at Serena and glared. She smiled up at him and Andrew innocently.

"Riiiiight." Andrew nodded disbelievingly. "I don't believe that for one second. Out you both get. Don't want you damaging any of my stock."

* * *

The following afternoon, Lita, Mina and Serena sat at their usual booth at the Crown Arcade.

"So what's this I hear about you flirting with Mr. 'I-hate-you-so-much-you-conceited-pompous-jerkazoid' huh Rena?" Lita smiled, twirling her straw from her milkshake.

"Mina! Who else did you tell?" I crossed my arms and glared at the girl.

"No one! I swear!" Mina squealed defensively. "Ohh… except for Raye and Ami… Andrew!"

"You told Andrew!" Serena sat up and was about to throttle her friend.

"Told me what?" The blond man walked up and took a seat next to Lita.

"I didn't tell Andrew." Mina hissed. "He was coming this way and I said hi."

"Tell me what?" He rested his head on his arms curiously and stared at the three nervous girls before him.

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" Serena giggled nervously and elbowed Mina in the ribs.

"Oww! I mean- yes that's right! There's nothing going on. We weren't meant to tell you anything. There's definitely no one in Serena's love life. Noooo takers." Mina attempted to cover everything up. Serena and Lita both groaned at her idiocy.

"Now girls… You know you can trust me. And besides," Andrew grasped at Serena's milkshake glass and pulled it away from her. "It's not nice to keep secrets from the Awesome Andrew who supplies you lovely ladies with your daily sugar fixes at a discounted price."

"But… but…" Serena reach for the glass but to no avail. Andrew simply moved it away.

"Nuh uh uhh… come on girls. What aren't you meant to tell me? And what's this about Serena's love life?" Andrew insisted on finding out. The girls exchanged guilty looks before Serena finally gave in.

"Darien told me he liked me the other day…" She breathed.

"And…" Andrew nodded obviously not surprised.

"And I wasn't sure if I liked him or not… it all happened too fast." Serena sighed helplessly. "One moment he was teasing me and the next… he was just so nice to me. At first I didn't think he was being serious, but then he kissed me on the cheek and I got more and more confused."

"…And you thought you'd flirt with him to buy yourself some time until you sort out your feelings right?" Andrew handed Serena her milkshake and she nodded.

"It was Mina's idea…"

"I have no part in this if it backfires. I'm simply an innocent bystander." Lita spoke up and Andrew chuckled then turned back to Serena. She looked helplessly scared and vulnerable.

"Serena… as Darien's best friend, I can honestly tell you straight up that Darien's feelings for you are 100 completely genuine. I haven't seen him any happier than when he's around you… even when he argues with you." Andrew reassured.

"Hmmm…" Serena looked down at her Strawberry milkshake solemnly. "I guess… I guess I already knew that but…" She sighed as she struggled to get the words out.

"You just want to hear it for yourself?" Andrew asked, once again seeming to read Serena's thoughts.

"Right…" She nodded vigorously.

"Well I guess it's only fair." Andrew shrugged and leaned back in his seat. "So why did you girls feel like you couldn't let me in on this?"

"Well… uh… we just felt that as Darien's best friend, you would tell him everything and ruin the plan." Mina tilted his head to the right.

"And you can't tell him." Lita added suddenly.

"Please don't…" Serena pleaded.

"You're still going through with the plan? Even though I just told you pretty much everything you need to know?" Andrew looked at all 3 girls skeptically.

"Uhh… well…" Serena looked down at her lap, clearly embarrassed. "Yeah." She confirmed shyly.

"But why?" Andrew questioned.

"Well because… it's fun." Serena blushed and giggled softly.

"Come on Andy… you gotta admit, it is funny to watch." Mina butted in.

"And I promise it wont go on for much longer anyway…" Serena added quickly.

"Hmmm… alright…" Andrew mused. "As long as you tell him how you feel about him too. Well I better leave you girls to your scheming. Talk to you later." He stood up and returned to the counter.

"Girls, I better get going too… I need to study for my exam tomorrow." Serena pouted miserably. "If I fail again Ms. H will have my head on a pike!"

"Good luck Rena!" Lita and Mina shouted in unison and waved to their friend. Serena sighed wearily and slowly stalked home.

* * *

That's it for the second last chapter. Please review! Last chapter next week.

_**Crystal Saturn**_


	6. Sensual Sexual Seductive

Alrighty… this is it… the last chapter. Hope you like it and please review.

**Thanks to: **palikani, Luna Eesha, CharmedSerenity3, mew bunnyboo, cassandrare2001, Eva C, xblindinglightx, Maria, Midnight **and** Sailor Moon Serenity

**

* * *

**

**Title:** Falling For A Flirt  
**Author:** Crystal Saturn  
**Rating:** M  
**Chapter:** 6- Sensual Sexual Seductive

Later that night, A painful shriek could be heard above the unusual silence of the darkness. Serena's head shot up from her calculus textbook that she had fallen asleep on. She grumbled wearily before hearing her communicator begin to sound. She grabbed it and flipped it open.

"Rena, Tokyo park- NOW!" She was greeted with the sight of Ami. She closed her communicator and transformed into Sailormoon before quietly leaping off her second story balcony onto the grassy lawn. Just as she arrived, she was attacked. Flaming blue orbs headed towards her and before she could react, she found herself in the arms of her protector.

"Be careful." He didn't look down at her and his tone was stern.

"Tux-"

"Quick… your scouts need you." He interrupted, trying to distance himself from her. His heart belonged to Serena now. She looked up at him and knew he was right to do so. She couldn't have feelings for him still… could she?

"Moon Tiara Magic!" And with a beam of light, the monster was dusted. Serena turned her head to find her masked hero gone. His silhouette leaped onto a nearby rooftop. She wondered if he knew who she was. Could it be? Was Tuxedo Mask… Andrew? He DID walk in on her and Darien after all. She needed to know his identity. Ohhh the mess she would be in if Tuxedo Mask was Andrew. They were best friends. She couldn't love them both!

"Well what are you waiting for?" Venus watched her leader. "Go after him." She urged on. Serena nodded. As Serena, she probably would never catch up to him, but as Sailormoon, her agility and speed was increased tenfold. She might just have a chance. Serena found herself running after his shadow as he nimbly bounded across the rooftops. She chased him for what seemed like eternity before he finally slowed down and jumped off an apartment building roof. She gasped in shock horror as she watched him fall 7 storeys. He held out his cane and swung himself down onto a balcony where he retreated inside and disappeared from view.

"Level… 12. 6 rooms from the end." Serena calculated before de-transforming and walking casually into the lobby and across to the elevator. It was late and the hallways were empty. Serena stood in front of his door and hoped she had gotten it right. She transformed once again and knocked on his door.

"I'm coming." A male voice answered from within. The door opened and she raised her eyebrow at the man before her. "Sailormoon." He stared at her in disbelief. "To what do I owe this honor?"

"Oh you can stop acting so innocent Tuxie Boy." She smirked and pushed the door open, letting herself in. "Nice place you've got here Darien."

"Do you usually make a habit of following people home?" He asked as he leaned against a wall, watching her as she looked around. "You know, there are laws against that… Miss Moon."

"Oh, I just came to thank my brave… masked… hero in person." Sailormoon turned and walked over to Darien. He slowly backed away, up against the wall as she pressed her body up against his. "You've done so much for me." She tilted her head and smiled innocently. He took a deep breath and looked down at the girl before him. Her smile turned from one of innocence to one of playfulness. He felt her hands grab hold of his and place them on her waist.

"Well then Miss Moon…" He his hands fell to her hips as he slowly pushed her backwards towards the couch. "I really do appreciate you going out of your way just to say thank you…" He sat her down on the couch and leaned over, whispering gently in her ear. He could feel her tremble beneath him as he sat next to her. He was playing along. "But there must be something else you want from me."

"Well, actually." Sailormoon purred and slowly started to slide her body up against Darien's once again. She knew this was wrong. How could he tell her he liked her when he was clearly flirting back with Sailormoon? "There was just one thing I wanted you to do for me…" She nuzzled against his neck and she felt his hands slowly make their way up her waist. They stopped just under her breasts and she shuddered at the feeling.

"And what would that be, Miss Moon…" He gently pushed her away and looked into her eyes, "… or should I say, Serena" His hand moved higher and he pushed it up against the locket on her chest, causing pink ribbons to envelop her whole body, de-transforming her back into her human form.

"How did you know?" She breathed, looking into his eyes. She was sitting on him, a leg on either side of his lap.

"Only you would sit on me the way you are now." Darien smiled cheekily.

"Oh, is that so?" Serena reverted back to her flirtatious form, resting her arms around Darien's neck.

"Yes it is…" He whispered and leaned in to kiss her. Their lips brushed up against each other lightly and she leaned back. He followed, desperately wanting to feel her lips against his but she wouldn't let him. Darien growled impatiently as he pressed his hands against Serena's back, bringing her closer to him and finally getting what he wanted. Serena moaned and realized that he had gotten his way this time. She squirmed in protest, trying to wriggle her way out of Darien's grip but his arms were locked around her protectively and he deepened the kiss. Eventually she realized that all resistance would be futile. She weakened and moved closer. Darien groaned as he felt her hips grind against his. The friction between their bodies was undeniably unbearable. She had no idea the power she had over him. His hands traveled down her waist and across her hips before finally resting on her thighs.

Serena's heart began to go into overdrive as he gently caressed the soft, sensitive skin of her thighs. She moaned and her lips broke contact with his for a bare moment. They both gasped for air and he lowered his lips upon hers once again in another passionate lip-lock. She shuddered at the feeling of his hands slowly sliding up her legs and before she knew it, he had lifted her up. He was carrying her. Serena wrapped her legs around Darien's waist, clinging onto him. He kicked his bedroom door open and gently laid Serena down on the bed. She pulled on his shirt as they kissed, wanting to feel his body against hers. She sighed as he left a trail of kisses along her jaw and neck. He moved the delicate strap of her top over her shoulders and slowly, ever so gently placed delicate butterfly kisses across her collarbone. The feel of his lips on her skin only added towards her burning desire.

"Darien…" She whispered into the darkness. He looked up at her, laying beneath him, and for a split second he saw uncertainty flicker through her eyes. He groaned and silently cursed, pushing himself away and rolling back onto his bed to stare at the ceiling. "Darien? What's wrong? Why did you stop?" Serena rolled over, and leaned onto her side to face him.

"This isn't supposed to happen… this is wrong." Darien sat up, looking away.

"What… what is?" Serena quivered at the sudden lack of warmth she felt.

"You… me… us right now. It's not supposed to happen this way. Serena, you're beautiful and I love you very much but you're 4 years my minor. I could get into serious trouble. That and this is meant to be special. Not something that just happens… we're not even dating yet and-"

"Say it again." Serena looked up at the frantic man in front of her.

"We can't…" Darien began, turning to face Serena curiously.

"No… before that…" She whispered softly.

"I love you…" Darien stared into her eyes deeply. He watched as she inhaled a ridged breath before flinging herself onto him, bowling him over, back onto the bed. He opened his eyes to see her sitting on his waist and smiling back at him. Her long blonde hair pooled around them.

"That's what I wanted to hear." She bent over and kissed him gently on the lips before pulling away. He looked up at the girl that was sitting on top of him. Her innocence had seemed to return. He raised an eyebrow and lifted her off him so she lay on the bed beside him.

"Are you trying to tell me that all this time… all that flirting and prancing around in miniskirts was just to get me to tell you I love you?" Darien frowned.

"Pretty much." Serena nodded and smiled innocently. Darien chuckled and wrapped his arms around the girl, holding her tightly. She sighed and rested her head on his chest. He reached down and lifted her chin up so she looked him in the eyes.

"You're insane… you know that right? Darien smirked and watched as Serena pouted and smacked his chest playfully. He lifted her chin to his and kissed her gently once again.

"I love you Darien." She sighed contently, resting her head back on his chest.

"I love you too meatball head."

**_End of Flashback_**

* * *

"You're right… you had me wrapped around your little finger the whole time…" Darien smiled and kissed Serena's forehead lightly. She stirred in her sleep and frowned. 

"Dare-bear… who are you talking to?" She mumbled, slowly opening her eyes.

"No one, precious." Darien smiled warmly at the angel in his arms.

"Honey…" Serena looked up into Darien's eyes, sincerely. "You're insane… you know that right?" a playful smile tugged on her lips. He grinned broadly and leaned over, pressing his lips against hers before releasing a barrage of tickles on the young woman.

"Stop! Please! Dar… Stop! You're so mean!" She squirmed and wriggled against him.

"And you're such a flirt." He nuzzled her neck with the tip of his nose.

"Oh, you love it…" Serena grinned lightheartedly.

"I sure do…" Darien sighed and leaned over to capture her lips against his once more.

* * *

Thus brings us to the end of the story. I hope you liked it. I know- no actual intercourse or anything too… graphic or sexual but its seductive fluff. I guess I have rated it rather strongly but then again it is a MA15 rating (fanfiction. net don't have R rated stories on here anymore). So uhh… review? Please! 

_**Crystal Saturn**_


End file.
